Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosable zippered gusseted pouch with a multi-track, variable-alignment zipper placed within the perimeter of its film walls. As the gussets and bag walls behind the multi-track zipper are pressed together, the zipper tracks interlock in the area of both the gussets and bag walls.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well-known to use gusseted packages in order to create a free-standing package with increased volumetric capacity. While these packages have been satisfactory for their intended purposes in many respects, they typically have had their gussets sealed together so that only the front panel opened for access to the contents of the package. Smaller sized gusseted bags are particularly problematic in this respect.